I Just Wanna Love U
by Daggerella
Summary: Roman Reigns tries to lend Dean Ambrose a shoulder to cry on, but ends up letting him borrow more than just a shoulder.


"Dude, just come have one motherfucking drink with me. That's all I'm asking. Come on, you owe me at least _that_ much." Dean pleaded, his voice ragged. Roman could tell he had been drinking already. "So how much have you had, Dean? Ro asked, his paternal instinct kicking in.

He always worried about Dean any time he had to be away from Seth, and since they happened to be doing a show in Seth's home state of Iowa, he had to go home for a few days to take up his other life, the one where he was a straight guy with a beautiful, long-term girlfriend, some fluffy little dust bunny excuses for dogs, and no room for a boyfriend on the side. Especially not Dean, his supposed best friend, his teammate, and the one person his girlfriend shouldn't have to worry about trying to fuck her man.

"Come _onnnnn,_ Ro..._please_?" Dean slurred, clearly upset. "I really don't want to be alone right now." He sniffed, the sound slicing through the phone receiver into Ro's ear like a thousand tiny knives. He cringed and his heart sank. He couldn't let him be by himself, not when he was this pathetic.

Roman sighed heavily. "Alright, but I'm not leaving the hotel. Meet me at the bar downstairs."

He knew Dean was having a really hard time, and he didn't want to be the one responsible for letting him do something stupid, even though he kind of felt like he brought it on himself. The stupid fucker knew going in that Seth was taken, but as usual, Dean had to want what he couldn't have. Roman tried to stay out of it as much as possible, but for some reason Dean felt comfortable confiding in him, something that he did with precisely no one else, at least according to him.

This wasn't the first time Dean had pulled something like this, and Roman was wary of getting too involved with trying to help him out. It always seemed to end up with Dean drunkenly trying to convince Ro to fuck him. It wasn't even necessarily that Roman wouldn't have considered it, but Dean was used to being the one on top with Seth, and Ro had made it clear on numerous occasions that he was NOT going to take a dick in the ass, no matter how sexy and persuasive the person attached to said dick was.

"Sweeeeeeet," Dean replied, hanging up the phone abruptly. It sounded like he dropped it or something, but Roman was unfortunately used to this behavior so it barely even registered.

Ro closed his book and removed his reading glasses, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried to mentally prepare himself. He had been looking forward to going to bed early, but now he had a feeling he was in for yet another long night of babysitting drunken, horny, angry Dean. He furtively glanced at his watch, mentally calculating the hours until Seth would be back where he belonged and he could go back to falling asleep at 9:30 reading historical novels in bed. He sighed heavily again as he put on his shoes and jacket and went downstairs.

When he walked into the lounge, Dean was parked at the far end of the bar, alone. He looked like he had been there for hours, stray pieces of bar mix and bottle caps strewn around him. He had his head in his hand, hair ridiculously askew, and was vacantly staring at the glass of liquor he was rotating around slowly in his hand, listening to the ice cubes clink against each other.

As Roman approached, Dean looked up and immediately lit up, so happy to have someone to share the burden of his misery. Dean knew that Roman mostly did stuff like this for him because he'd feel like a total asshole if he didn't, but he also knew that something in Ro always broke down whenever he showed any vulnerability. Ro had a real protective streak, but since Dean was usually more than happy to handle his own business, he didn't get much of chance to show it. But every so often, Dean would see it, that look in Roman's eyes that said: _just let me. _And being the manipulative shit that he was, he knew just how to exploit it.

"HEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYRRROOOOMMMMMMIIIEEEEEEEYAAAAAYYYY YYY!" He shouted, spooking the bartender who had been cleaning up quietly. As Roman got closer, Dean held out his arms for a hug, grinning, beckoning him to hurry up. Roman stopped and said, "First of all, do NOT call me Romie, and second of all, I am _not_ hugging you." Dean's smile deflated, and he slowly dropped his arms, pouting, looking up at Roman with puppy dog eyes. Ro shook his head, looking straight at Dean, giving him the silent message that he wasn't in the mood to deal with his bullshit. Dean dropped his head further and began to list over on the barstool like he was about to pass out.

Roman immediately rushed over and caught him, holding Dean up, chest to chest. He looked down at Dean to see if he was still conscious and saw Dean looking back at him with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Psych," he said, dissolving into drunken laughter, resting his head momentarily against Ro's muscular chest and nuzzling him, inhaling his scent. He growled quietly, but Roman heard him and quickly pushed him back onto the barstool again, his eyes flashing with anger, but also a hint of amusement. If nothing else, Dean was an entertaining drunk. And he _was_ sexy, so that certainly didn't hurt. It was just when he got really drunk and decided to get naked in front of strangers and be obnoxious that Ro wanted to just spear him into next week. Hopefully he'd keep his clothes on this time, Roman thought to himself as he sat down next to Dean at the bar.

Roman called the bartender over and asked what Dean was drinking. "Uhh, well vodka and Red Bull. Separately." the bartender answered, looking over at the unopened can of Red Bull sitting on the bar in front of them and then at Dean with an expression somewhere between pity and apathy.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Keepin' it classy, eh?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hey, when times get tough, you go with what you know..." Dean replied, sounding utterly defeated.

"So when are you gonna learn, moron?" Roman asked, looking straight ahead at their reflections in the mirrored wall behind the shelves of liquor bottles rather than looking Dean in the face.

"Shut up...I don't want to hear it right now," he said, dropping his head down onto his forearm. Then, in a voice barely above a whisper, Ro heard him say, "it just fucking hurts...it just...I can't...it just realllly FUCKING hurts, you know? He turned his head toward Roman and saw him looking back, a conflicted look on his face. After a moment he reached over and put his arm around Dean, feeling him crumble a little as he leaned into him, making that same purring sound as before.

Ro started to pull away from him again, but Dean latched onto him with both arms around his waist, almost knocking them both off the barstools. "NOOOOOOOOO please don't...I need you Romie...I mean, _Romannnn..._did I say it right this time?" He slurred again, smiling cockily even though he was pretty tipsy. Ro sighed once again, giving the bartender an apologetic look, and sat Dean back up. He took his face in his large hands and said, "Look, I'm gonna take care of you, ok? He's gonna be back soon, and until then, well, I guess you've got me," he said, resigned to the fact that he was in this for the long haul.

Dean looked back into Roman's eyes and suddenly felt like a large part of the weight on his back had been lifted. He felt such a rush of emotion for Roman at that moment that he grabbed Ro's head as well and pulled his mouth up next to his ear, saying, "I want you so fucking bad. Please."

"We are not having this conversation again, Dean, you already know my feelings on that subject," Roman said sternly, pulling back and looking at him.

Dean looked down at the floor momentarily, and then looked back at Roman, this time with a sad, pleading look on his face. He was really playing it for all it was worth. "Well what if I said I'd be ok with you...you know..." He said, looking up at Ro through a fringe of blonde eyelashes.

Ro laughed to himself, looking away, letting go of Dean's face. "Don't. Just don't do that. You're full of shit and you know it."

"No- really," Dean implored. "I've been thinking about it, and well, you're about the manliest dude I know...next to me, of course. But I figure if somebody's gonna be doing it to _me_, then I'd rather it be someone who is, you know..."

"Stronger than you?" Ro answered, finishing his thought for him.

This time it was Dean laughing under his breath. "Yeah, I guess. Yeah," he replied, looking back over at Roman again, a glimmer of hope in his eye.

Ro sat there looking down at the bar for what seemed to Dean like forever, and then got up and motioned for the bartender to follow him to the other end of the bar. He stood facing away from Dean so that he couldn't see what he was doing as they obviously had a conversation. After a couple of minutes, the bartender started to go around closing all the drapes, covering the outside windows and dimming the lights. He cashed out the register drawer and left the room, closing the one remaining open door behind him. Dean heard a distinct click once the door shut.

Roman walked back over to Dean and came up close to him on the barstool, putting Dean's knee between his thighs as he stood there, flexing his leg muscles, squeezing him uncomfortably tightly. He pulled Dean's face up to his and brought their lips together, their mouths melting into a kiss that turned Dean completely into a puddle of helpless, frustrated wanting.

Once they broke apart, Dean asked, "Are we alone? How did you..."

"I gave him my black card and told him to lock up and turn the cameras off." Roman replied, smirking. "I know how you like to get naked when you're drunk, and I figured this would probably be cheaper than bailing your ass out of jail. Plus, if you're gonna get naked, then you might as well give me a private show."

Dean looked at Ro in amazement. He stood up somewhat unsteadily, falling forward against Roman and slowly sinking to his knees, his hands all over Ro' ass and thighs on the way down. "You just can't keep your filthy little hands off of me, can you? Ro said, looking down at the top of Dean's head, ruffling his hair. Dean buried his face into Roman's crotch, biting at his jeans until he found his half-hard cock, and then put his mouth over it, blowing hot air onto him through the fabric and causing a shiver to course through Roman's body.

"Alright, I guess if we're gonna do this, I'm gonna need to lose some inhibitions first," Roman said, stepping away from Dean and leaning over the bar, grabbing a bottle of Jameson's and a glass. He took them and walked across the room to a large, plush couch in the corner. He sat down, relaxing back into the cushions and pouring himself a rather large drink, swallowing it in one gulp. He grimaced, shaking his head, and then did the same thing again with another glass full of whiskey, downing it greedily. "Ok, you get your wish. Entertain me. You have my undivided attention."

Dean smiled, suddenly ecstatic. He dug into his pocket for his phone and went behind the bar, plugging it into the bar's stereo system. Ro watched him fiddle with it for a fair amount of time, long enough for Roman to be well into his third drink by the time Dean sauntered over to him.

He heard a hip-hop beat coming over the speakers, the bass vibrating the couch he was sitting on. He cracked a smile and asked,"What's this all about, anyway?"

"Well, you said entertain you, and now that you mention it, I kinda do feel like getting naked, so it looks like you're gonna get a _very_ special Dean Ambrose lap dance." Dean had another bottle of vodka in his hand, but at least it was Belvedere and not the rotgut he was drinking before. He took a swig off of it and set it down on a table opposite the couch, starting to nod his head to the shuffling beat of the music as it ramped up.

It wasn't until Roman heard him rap along with the first line, "You. Are. Not. Ready," that he recognized it was Jay-Z's 'I Just Wanna Love U'. He smiled broadly, having a hard time not just getting up, pinning Dean against the wall and fucking the holy hell out of him right then. Instead, he swallowed the rest of his drink and sat back, starting to feel fuzzy and warm from the alcohol. This ought to be good, he thought to himself as he watched Dean start to move his hips sinuously, pulling up on the front of his shirt, showing a slice of tight abs beneath it. He began to sing along in a cocky falsetto, moving closer as he kept his eyes locked on Roman's.

"I'm a hustler baby, I just want you to know...it ain't where I been, but where I'm 'bout to go. Now I just wanna love ya, and be who I am...and with all this _ass_, you can't resist this man...come on give it to me." He sang, smiling at Roman as he turned around, running his hands up over his ass and slapping it.

"Those _aren't_ the words, Dean," Roman said, covering his face with his palm, shaking his head but still grinning.

"We'll they FUCKIN' ARE NOW, DAMMIT! Dean shouted drunkenly, spinning around, holding his arms out, looking up at the ceiling, cackling madly. He soon collected himself again and got back into the rhythm, moving even closer to stand in front of Roman on the couch now.

Dean danced through the first verse in front of Ro, lifting his shirt and taking Roman's hand, running it down his chest and abs as he flexed and rolled his midsection like a seasoned stripper. Once the chorus came along, he leaned over Ro and put his hands on the back of the couch on either side of his head, saying the words into Ro's ear that sexy voice of his as he ground his crotch against Roman's leg:

"Gimme that funk, that sweet, that nasty, that gushy stuff..."

After another couple minutes of this, Roman put his hands on Dean's hips and turned him around so his ass was facing him. "Come on, twerk it for me. I _know _you can, you fucking slut." He ordered over the music. Dean started to pop that booty like a pro, switching it back and forth, moving closer until he was grinding it against Roman's stiffening bulge.

Ro let out a soft moan, feeling the effects of the alcohol even more now. Everything was getting a little fuzzy around the edges, and he felt his libido kick into high gear all of a sudden now that the part of his brain responsible for making sound decisions was temporarily incapacitated.

Still turned away from him, Dean slowly pulled his shirt off, running his hands through his hair, showing off his impressively muscular back before turning back around. Roman's dick was fully at attention when he got a look at Dean in all his half-naked glory. "I _know_ you're not done," Roman teased, pointing at Dean's pants. He kicked off his sneakers, sending them flying across the room haphazardly, then unzipped his jeans, getting in really close to Roman again, letting them drop to the floor. Stepping out of them, he climbed into Ro's lap, straddling him and continuing to grind his own hard cock against him to the music, the skintight white seamless boxer briefs he was wearing concealing absolutely nothing.

Roman gripped Dean's waist, pushing him down against his now rock-hard dick, moving him back and forth on it, the friction cranking up Roman's arousal in a hurry. He went to kiss Dean, but he leaned back in Ro's lap, tossing his head back and singing:

"Can't deny me...why would you want to? You need me. Why don't you try me? Baby you want to, believe me...come on give it to me..."

It was then that Roman decided he couldn't take any more teasing. He wanted action, and he wanted it right then. He pulled Dean back to him, licking up his neck and biting Dean's ear, growling into it until he shook on top of him. Dean grabbed the back of Ro's head and pulled him in for a blazing hot kiss, their tongues battling furiously in each others' mouths. Ro wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him tight, and Dean did the same. They sat there holding onto each other for a few moments, and then Roman said, "Suck my dick."

Without a moment's wait, Dean slid down onto his knees between Roman's legs. Ro unzipped and lifted up a bit to slide his pants down, then decided to just take them off instead. Once he was naked from the waist down, Dean swooped in and began covering him in kisses and licks from knees to hipbones, driving him absolutely crazy from the anticipation.

Finally Roman just took Dean's head and repeated, "I said, suck my dick, not give me a full-body tongue bath," a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. He pushed Dean's head down and felt the hot, sucking wetness of his mouth engulfing his desperate cock. Ro immediately started moaning and bucking his hips up into that warm, squirming mouth, holding onto Dean's head as he deep-throated him like a champ. Soon Roman started to notice that it was feeling _really_ good, and he pushed Dean away for the moment, not wanting to bust a nut too soon.

"Haha, whassamatter Romie? Is my mouth gonna make you cum, baby? Huh? Are you afraid you're gonna squirt that hot load of cum in my mouth instead of my ass or something?" Dean antagonized, still slurring his words.

For some reason, Dean's comment set something off inside Roman, and he looked at Dean, his eyes dead serious. "Take those off. And I hope you brought some lube, otherwise this could be rough...for you, anyway."

Dean ran over to where he had tossed his leather jacket and retrieved a small bottle from the inside pocket. He came back, saying, "Never leave home without it," and handed it to Roman. He then turned around, bending over and sliding his underwear down, exposing his perky ass, perfectly rounded and firm. Roman reached out to him and grabbed a cheek in each hand, feeling him up thoroughly, slapping each side a few times to bring up the color to a nice even pink. He slicked down his overly ready cock until it was very wet, and spun Dean back around again.

"Come here. Sit on my cock," he said, watching Dean obey him and climb into his lap again, this time lifting up so Ro could position his dick at his entrance, and then slowly starting to sink down. Ro could feel every inch of his cock forcing its way into that exceedingly tight sheath as Dean's head fell back and he moaned loudly and shamelessly.

"Fuuuucckkkk yes," Dean exclaimed as he felt Roman starting to drive into him. "Holy fuck, that is a big cock, Ro baby...goddamn..."

Roman chuckled slightly as he started to pump from beneath Dean, holding Dean's hips up while he plunged his cock in and out of that squeezing ass. Dean's moans soon turned more and more anxious, and Roman looked down to see Dean's cock, fully hard and dripping with excitement. He wrapped a hand around it and started to stroke him as he also stretched his ass further than it had ever been before.

Dean was in another world, lost in the unfamiliar sensations that were all happening at once within him. He was very vocal, crying out loudly as Roman's huge dick reamed him, but once Roman started stroking his dick, he quieted down, obviously focusing on the intense pleasure he was feeling. Ro felt that tickling feeling again and knew he was getting close.

He pulled Dean's head back to his again and kissed him, whispering, "Unhhh that fucking ass is gonna suck the cum right out of me. Are you ready to cum, Dean? Tell me..."

"Yeah," Dean whined, bouncing in Ro's lap, the building pressure in his cock quickly reaching the boiling point. "Fuck yeah, make me cum Roman...I need it sooo fucking bad, you have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do, actually," Roman replied, his voice pinched from trying to hold back. Finally he couldn't hold back the floodgates anymore and with a few more hard thrusts, his cock exploded into Dean's clutching ass, Roman letting out a roar that echoed throughout the room as he poured everything he had into him.

Dean started to cum seconds later, having taken over stroking his own cock from Ro, shooting a huge, hot load all over Roman's abs as he groaned and shook on top of him. He collapsed against Roman, laying his head on his broad shoulder, still breathing heavily.

Ro hugged him, saying, "From now on, you're never alone. You understand me? No more of this making yourself miserable shit. Next time you feel lonely, you come to me...ok? Romie's got you, baby."

Overcome with emotion once again, Dean looked Roman in the eye, replying, "I thought I wasn't allowed to call you that," he said, smiling shyly.

Roman sighed and answered, "Well, I guess you can now, since it seems to make you happy."

Dean smiled, putting his arms around Ro's neck. "It sure does, Romie. It sure does."


End file.
